This invention relates to a mattress, and primarily to a cot mattress having perforations to reduce the danger of suffocation.
Such a mattress is known and has been manufactured for many years. The known mattress is rectangular in shape, made of foam material and has perforations extending through the head portion from the top surface to the bottom surface to provide for passage of air should the baby bury its face in the mattress. A ventilated cover is provided for the head portion and a waterproof cover fits over the rest of the mattress.
One difficulty with the known mattress is that it is not easy to wash should for example the baby vomit while lying on the mattress. In particular the difficulty of cleaning inside the perforations annd subsequently drying the mattress is considerable and especially inconvenient if it is night time.